mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
'The End'
'''The End '''was the first - and last - global thermonuclear war to take place on Earth 2. The war lasted three hours. The first ICBM impacted in Anchorage at 5:39am (GMT -8, 2:39pm GMT+1), and the last ICBM is believed to have landed in Bolshiv Harbor in Minecraft at 3:53pm (GMT-2, 5:53pm GMT+1), though the final nuclear weapon detonated in a small town in North Yorkshire in the UK. It was the most destructive war to ever occur in Earth 2's history, resulting in the almost complete extinction of Humanity and turning the planet into a (barely) living Hell. (For all intents and purposes, this is a theoretical war, it and its events are non-canon to the TTS Timeline - unless for whatever reason they actually happen) History The events that lead up to the end started on April 18, 2015. Still in their military dictatorship, one would expect the United State of America, the United Speakonian Soviet Republic, and the People's Republic of China to be getting along swimmingly. This was not the case. On April 18, 2015, the Russians began their expansion again, advancing south into Azerbaijan and Armenia, occupying the nations as they went. Though this didn't at all phase the Americans, it did strike fear into the Chinese, as well as the Europeans. Turkey expressed concern as the USSR's borders got closer to their own. The USSR also annexed Ukraine and Belarus, bringing them further into Mainland Europe. As one would expect, this worried many people, and those from Turkey to Poland began moving west, hoping to preserve themselves in the event of a Russian invasion. On April 28, the USSR then invaded and occupied Sweden and Norway. Having been peaceful with the USSR for years only for this sudden advance, King AT88TV began to worry and contacted President Thunderbirds101 of the United States. The President said he would repel the Russian attack in Europe if they advanced further once he had completed his Asian campaign. The Americans occupied Vladivostok in the far east of the USSR on May 7, though communications didn't report this until at least 4 days later. Following this occupation, the Americans advanced through the Republic of My - and invaded China. The Chinese fought valiantly in a losing battle. When information reached Premier Pieboy6000 of the USSR, he was furious. He immediately initiated a rather ambitious plan - he began invading Europe, Alaska, and Vladivostok all at once, in what he called Operation: Wipeout. Great Britain fought hard (despite being constantly pushed back) against the Russians until the End, as the Chinese did with the Americans. Most of Europe was not so lucky however. The USSR's Alaskan force occupied Anchorage, and held it down until June 30. The Russians did, however, quickly remove the American presence in Vladivostok. The Americans then assaulted Minecraft, where the Russians moved to stop them. The Minecraftians mistaking this for a dual-invasion fought back against both sides. The world was in turmoil, and over the next month, the superpowers relations with one another rapidly fell, and what happened three days after Anchorage was retaken by the United States was the final military action on Earth 2. The End On July 2, 2015, the Chinese decided to deploy tactical nuclear weapons against the invading American forces. The Americans were obviously rather annoyed and retaliated. The Russians deployed similar tactics in Britain and Minecraft, and the Americans and Minecraftians used them in Minecraft as well. The Russians, furious that the USA had occupied one of their cities beforehand, struck Anchorage with the first ICBM, being regarded as the first to fire in the war. The US responded by dropping a nuke on Vladivostok. The Chinese radar systems had been damaged in Northern China following an airstrike, and detected the ICBM from the USA as coming towards a city in the region, prompting the Chinese to fire at the USA in full force - and the USA, believing it was a full scale nuclear assault in retaliation for Vladivostok just before, fired a nuclear onslaught to the USSR. Minecraft decided to fire their weapons in the wake of the apparent dual invasion at both the USA and the USSR. The British fired at the USSR to protect themselves. Pieboy, seeing launches out of Britain, Minecraft, the USA and China, realised the end had come, and launched every last weapon in the Russian stockpile had, including two Tsar Bombas. The Tsar Bombas impacted in two locations, one went off course and detonated in Africa, causing horrific damage and huge losses of life, the other detonated in Central America, causing extreme damage. It is believed that Pieboy was told he should be in cover for when a missile was reported to strike Moscow. Pieboy however realised that there would be no retribution for the USSR, that the world would not survive this. Instead, he stood on his balcony. It is believed that when he saw the missile approach, he opened his arms, as if to embrace the explosion, and ultimately, his death. The resulting nuclear onslaught from all sides completely changed the planet. The incredible amount of nuclear detonations almost annihilated the atmosphere and destroyed civilisation as a whole, the atmosphere becoming stuck in an endless nuclear summer when the nuclear winter ended in mid-2019. The governments of Earth 2 fell quickly following the war, and the superpowers governments were all lost in the initial waves. Most Human life on the planet, as well as all other kinds of life, were obliterated in the war. Approximately 6.8 billion people were killed in the attacks, including all leaders of the World Superpowers, Pieboy6000, MrEASlol, Thunderbirds101 and AT88TV. Though Human life continued to exist past this war, life expectancy was slashed violently. Most people on Earth 2 live only up to around 25 years old at maximum before succumbing to various radiation-caused diseases, and birth defects as a result are extremely common, though 4 in 5 births are usually stillbirths and most people who survive birth tend not to live longer than 15 years old. The release of the Oblivion Plague during the war after a nuclear explosion breached the facility has caused a large portion of North America to be completely uninhabitable, and central America and Africa have been rendered completely uninhabited after the Tsar Bomba detonations unleashed a huge amount of radiation onto the planet, though surface dwelling is exceptionally dangerous anywhere due to the huge amounts of radiation, though subterreanean dwelling has been claimed to be just as dangerous due to increased seismic activity caused by the huge amounts of nuclear explosions on the surface. It is believed that the Human population would be extinct by 2025. Category:Non-Canon Category:End of the World Scenarios Category:Theoretical Scenarios